warzonewrestlingalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
War Zone Wrestling Alliance
War Zone Wrestling Alliance (WZWA) is a Backyard Wrestling federation based in the suburb of Mullaloo in Perth, Western Australia The Beginning To Today After humble beginnings under several different banners, notably Xtreme Ultimate Wrestling, Extreme NonStop Action, Extreme Wrestling Entertainment '''and Elite Backyard Wrestling, WZWA''' was founded on the 28th of March 2012. They had their first show WZWA Hard Time, followed by WZWA Ground Zero. Then, at WZWA Frostbite, they debuted a pro wrestling ring, and the roster has been stacked up ever since, with backyard wrestlers from all over W.A joining, from places like xCw, Inner City Wrestling Syndicate, SPWS '''and recently, '''ETW. The booking of the company was handed over by WZWA founder Jack Wallace, to veteran backyard wrestler and promoter, Aston Crude at this time. After WZWA Frostbite '''they were inducted in the '''Global Backyard Wrestling Nation (GBYWN), '''A governing body that oversees and promotes backyard wrestling from all over the world. The WZWA of today now enjoys a 25+ roster of the best up and coming talent in BYW today, and produces a product that many would say can compete with Australian Pro Wrestling Federations. They truly are the revolution of BYW today! Shows and Supercards WZWA has at least 12 supercards a year, or once a month. The big shows are: *WZWA Wrestleution' (Flagship event in January) *'WZWA Frostbite (Biggest show of Winter) *'''WZWA HardTime (Anniversary show) *'WZWA Christmas Karnage' (Featuring the Battlefield Brawl match where the winner gets a shot at the WZWA Heavyweight Championship in the Main Event of WZWA Wrestleution) *'WZWA Hardcore Hell' (All matches are No Disqualification, and it featues the yearly Stairway To Hell match.) *'WZWA Autumn Brawl ('Features the yearly WZWA Version of the War Games match) WZWA recently started an Internet TV show, called WZWA Backyard TV. ''This show is a preliminary show featuring preliminary matches, promo's and music videos. WZWA Backyard TV debuted before WZWA Autumn Brawl in 2013. Current Champions Roster *3-Dawg *Acid *Afternoon Rocker *"Rockstar" Alex Stone *"Hardcore Superstar" Antillicus *'"The Commish" Aston Crude' *"Daredevil" Brian Lowe *Bundy Mac X *"Suburban Nightmare" Dark Ice *'"The Cannibal" Dan Zeplin' *DK Joker *'Dynamo' *El Queso Grande (MEX) *El Papasido (MEX) *Esqueleto (MEX) *Fazer *Jack Wallace *JD Flame *Killawott Kaos *KY Fusion *Lightning Lewis *Lyla *Midday Rocker *Mikanos *Rex Regum *'"Big Red" Ryan Tate' *Skream (MEX) *'"Wicked" Nick James' Alumni *Clint Marshall *The Great Shinigami (JAP) *J7 Bloodstone *Mike Delcanho *Prydz *Steele Kemsley *Tim Justice *Yoshiaki Associated Non-WZWA Yarders/Former Yarders *'Acid Rain' *'Ace Silver' *'AJ Orlando' *Angry Scotsman *'Bambi' *Benny Blue *'Big Mac' *Billy Bob Hayes *Biohazard *'Blade Shaw' *'Blade Warsaw' *'Blaze' *'Blood Bandit' *Bundaberg *Callum Shand *'Chadyo' *Charlie Green *The Chillster *'Chris 'Horseman' Rowe' *Chris Zeplin *Cyanide *Cyclone *'Dante Daniels' *'David Arial' *Death Row *'Declan Diamond' *'Defuzer' *'Destructor' *'Dragula' *The Foreigner *Heat *Heretic *Hydro *'IKUman' *'James O Mac' *Jean 'Jianny' Depressio *'Johnny Rocket' *Joker *'Jonny V' *Junior Referee Daniel Bonner *'Just Mike' *Kid Xtreme *Kevin Psycho *'Knuckles' *Kola Bear *Kryss Karnage *'Lance Lightning' *Luke "Homicide" Mason *'MC Cruel' *Mike Nova *NA Hardcore *'Nik Arial' *'O Factor' *Olly Fairplay *'Overkill' *Phenomenal Jim *'The Playgroup (Pirate Pete, Sam, Obie)' *The Punisher *The Python *Rat Boy *Rift *'Ronnie Red' *'Sadistic' *'Sammy Cash' *Sapphire *'Scorcher' *Sgt. Boof *The Sickness *'Simply Scott' *Sledge *'Stacey' *'Statik' *Swift *'Syko Sam' *Todd McAllister *'Tony 'Pony' Rowe' *'Vorny 2 Horny' *Whizz Kid *'Wolverine' Associated Backyard Wrestling Federations/Groups *Global Backyard Wrestling Network '''WESTERN AUSTRALIA' *'Inner City Wrestling Syndicate' *Extreme Trampoline Wrestling *'X-treme Championship Wrestling (xCw)' (defunct) *Suburban Perth Wrestling Society (defunct) *Mandurah Wrestling Federation (defunct) *Ocean Reef Wrestling Federation (defunct) *Xtreme Perth Wrestling (defunct) *Ultimate Backyard Wrestling (defunct) *New Age Wrestling (defunct) *'Suburban Backyard Wrestling (defunct)' *Australian Wrestling League (defunct) NEW SOUTH WALES *'In Your House Wrestling Alliance (NSW) '(defunct) *'Xtreme Australian Wrestling (NSW)' (defunct) *'Lost Cause Wrestling Australia (NSW) (defunct)' *South Coast Wrestling Sydnicate (NSW) (defunct) *'Hunter Valley Wrestling Alliance (NSW) (defunct)' *Northern Beaches Wrestling (NSW) (defunct) VICTORIA *'X-Treme Championship Wrestling (Vic)' *'Young/Yallambie Wrestling Federation (Vic) (defunct)' *Total Violence Wrestling (Vic) (defunct) *Pure Hardcore Wrestling Alliance (Vic) (defunct) *East Kielor Wrestling Federation (Vic) (defunct) QUEENSLAND *Extreme Combat Wrestling (XCW) (on hiatus) *Australian Wrestling Grand Prix (defunct) Interstate Yarders *Ace *AC Nirvana *Adam Chunky *Andrew Riley *Angelo Da'Rome *Baneblade *Benny Slater *Blair Vertigo *Branden X *Brynx *C2J *Chalis *Chris Cryptic *CJ Clique *CJ Phoenix *Corey Bomberry *Curt Unearth *Damian Kane *Danger Dalton *Danny Fiasco *Darksoul *Donni Sidewinder *Drake *Drew Alexander *Gene Knite *Gunna Killa *Hell Hammer *James Synite *Jay *JD Reflex *Jimmy Firefly *Jimmy Genocide *Jimmy Moore *Jo-Jo *Jokez *Jonathan Cross *JT Blaze *Kebabs *Kip Karnage *Krusty *Linny *Mad Irishman *Mark O Mac *MC Cooper *MC Sorrow *Michael Diablo *Michael M *Nero *Nick Fury *Nicky *Nightmare *Phoenix *Razor Blade *Redux *Reece *Ruthless Ron *'Ruzty' *Ryan Butler *Ryan Grand *Sadistic Steve *Sarge *Scyther *'Seth Silva' *Stryda *Sychotic *Tai *Tempest *Tommy EniX *Tommy Lethal *'Tommy Taboo' *Tommy Xenial *Tony Falcon *Underminer *Zairè Throne *Zane Webb